second chance
by arisa maharani
Summary: ditengah ambang kesadarannya, Siwon bermimpi akan masa kecilnya. dan lagi-lagi Kibum merasakan sakit ketika mendengar kemesraan Wonkyu. akhirnya Donghae mengambil satu langkah untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. chap 7 is up! review please.. :D
1. Chapter 1

**_Second chance_**

__Disclaimer : super junior milik SME__

Personilnya (termasuk author) milik Tuhan YME dan Orang tua masing-masing

Story milik saya (**fb : Nurnisa kartika damayanti**)

Cast : Kim Ki Bum – main chara (17 years old)

Choi Siwon – main chara (20 years old)

Rate : T for Teen

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, romance, first yaoi, OOC (maybe on both of them -_-)

Inspirated by : video 'kiss, because i'm a girl'

Author's note : typo(s), gaje, yaoi, ff galau (Libur puasa cuman dikit), for flamer, i'll hope you leave my ff soon. Maybe the tittle is not suit with the story. First multichapter (oh no, it's the second!)

Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

**Seandainya aku bisa,**

**Aku ingin memutar waktu...**

Kala itu, bumi Korea Selatan membelakangi matahari sehingga langit menampakkan warna hitam kelam yang dihiasi ribuan bintang dan sepotong _croissant_ berwarna kuning cerah. Tampak jelas di salah satu jalan raya Seoul yang sepi tanpa ada aktivitas apapun disana. Maklum, hari itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari, sudah sewajarnya bila semua aktivitas dihentikan. Namun masih ada seorang _namja_ berambut hitam pendek dengan kacamata hitam yang membingkai kedua bola mata hitamnya berjalan santai di pinggir.

Tubuh kecilnya terbungkus seragam sekolah berwarna hitam bergaris biru. Di bahunya terlihat tali tas yang ia pakai untuk bersekolah. Kedua katup bibirnya yang merah mengerucut, sedetik kemudian terdengar siulan merdu sesuai dengan irama lagu yang ia dengar di _earset_ yang menempel di kedua telinganya.

Kakinya melangkah ringan menyeberangi jalan raya itu. Namun dari arah kanannya, terdapat sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang. Dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Sinar menyilaukan, bunyi tabrakan yang keras, darah yang bercecer, seseorang yang tergeletak pingsan di jalan, dan deru mobil yang melaju kencang meninggalkan peristiwa mengerikan itu. Jalan raya kembali lengang, tanpa seorangpun yang ada disana.

..

"_Uisa_, apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa semuanya gelap?"

"Tenanglah, Kibum-ssi."

"Aku tak perlu kata-kata penenang! Kau cukup beritahu apa yang aku alami!"

"Karena benturan keras dengan aspal saat kecelakaan itu, korneamu rusak."

"A-a-apakah aku buta, _Uisa_?"

"_Nde_..."

"Kibum, ayo makanlah. Sudah seharian kau tidak mau makan, bagaimana kau bisa sembuh?" ucap Kim Saehee-_eonnie_ Kibum- dengan nada sedih melihat _dongsaeng_nya hanya duduk termangu diatas ranjang putih tempat ia dirawat. Sedetik kemudian wajah Kibum mengeras, rasa kesal kembali menguasai perasaannya.

"Apakah dengan makan aku akan bisa melihat lagi, _eonnie_? Tidak bukan?" sentak Kibum penuh amarah.

"Ki-Kibum..." isak tangis mulai menguasai ruangan putih yang terselimuti bau obat-obatan. Hati Kibum mencelos.

"_Mianhaeyo, eonnie_. Aku hanya kesal, bisa biarkan aku sendirian disini? _Jebal_~" ujar Kibum melunak kepada _eonnie_nya. Saehee hanya mengangguk kecil lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang inap Kibum.

Kriiett.

"_Eonnie_, apakah itu kau?" tanya Kibum keheranan mendengar pintu dibuka berkali-kali.

"..."

"_Eonnie_, jawab. Apakah kau _eonnie_ku?" ulang Kibum lagi sambil meraba-raba mencari _eonnie_nya, namun reseptor kedua tangannya merasakan bentuk wajah yang berbeda dari _eonnie_nya. Hidung mancung, kedua mata lebar, alis tebal, bibir panjang seperti bibir Joker membuat tangannya tersentak menjauh dari objek rabaannya. Ia tak mengenal orang dihadapannya kini.

Siapa? Siapa orang yang ada dihadapannya?

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kibum dengan nada tinggi walaupun raut ketakutan terpeta jelas diwajahnya.

"Ah, aku pasti mengagetkanmu. _Mianhaeyo, Bummie-ah_!" ucap _namja_ itu tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kibum. Jari tangannya menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal, tersenyum canggung.

"Tak usah bertele-tele! Kau hanya perlu mengucapkan namamu!" Seru Kibum tak sabar, jari-jarinya mencengkeram erat bantal putih yang sebelumnya menjadi sandaran ia duduk. Mungkin ia berinisiatif untuk melindungi diri dari _namja_ asing dihadapannya.

"Ah, iya-iya. Kau begitu tak sabaran, Bummie-ah. Panggil saja aku Wonnie, itu panggilan akrabku," jawab _namja_ yang bernama Wonnie itu dengan nada riang.

"_Uisa! Uisa!" teriak seorang namja atletis sambil menggendong Kibum yang berbalut seragam hitam yang basah akan darah di rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul. Semua ganhosa* yang mendapat jaga malam langsung siaga menyiapkan bed. Namja atletis itu langsung meletakkan Kibum diatas bed yang disediakan oleh ganhosa tersebut. Dan selanjutnya, ia berada di depan ICU._

_Ia berjalan mondar-mandir sembari meremas-remas tangannya penuh kekhawatiran. Ia tidak peduli dengan kemeja putihnya yang berubah merah darah dari darah Kibum yang ia tabrak tadi. Bibirnya acapkali terdengar gumaman umpatan atas dirinya, mengutuk pada dirinya sendiri yang bertindak ceroboh. Dia tidak ingin menjadi pembunuh. Dia takut. Sangat takut._

_Pip!_

_Terdengar suara lampu bertuliskan ICU yang berganti warna dari merah ke hijau. Sedetik kemudian seorang uisa keluar dari ICU yang langsung dihampiri namja bertubuh atletis itu._

"_Bagaimana keadaannya, uisa?" tanya namja itu tak sabaran, bulir-bulir keringat terlihat jelas di wajah rupawannya. Uisa itu memasang wajah datar._

"_Dia baik-baik saja, Presdir. akan tetapi korneanya rusak karena membentur aspal dengan keras," ungkap uisa tersebut membuat namja itu-Sang Presdir- _shock_. Ia melangkah mundur perlahan, ia menatap tak tentu arah, otaknya serasa tak berfungsi dengan baik. Ia telah membuat orang lain buta, apa yang harus ia lakukan?_

"_Tapi ia bisa melihat lagi dengan donor kornea," lanjut sang uisa membuat Sang Presdir mengangkat wajahnya kembali, mendekati sang uisa dan mencengkeram kuat kedua tangan uisa tersebut._

"_Kalau begitu, aku mohon carikan ia donor kornea secepatnya!" pinta Sang Presdir bersungguh-sungguh. Ia ingin menebus kesalahannya, apapun caranya! _

"_Maaf, mencari donor kornea itu sangat susah. Tak banyak orang yang mau mendonorkan matanya, sehingga stok kornea sangat langka. Jeongmal Mianhaeyo, Presdir" ujar uisa menundukkan kepalanya._

_Tubuh Sang Presdir itu mendadak merosot jatuh. Paru-parunya terasa sempit-terbakar. Oksigen yang ia hirup serasa tak berarti, ia mulai kesulitan bernafas. Matanya berkunang-kunang dan cahaya putih mendadak menyergapnya. _

_Bruk._

"_Ganhosa! Cepat tolong aku! Presdir collaps lagi!" teriak uisa sembari menahan tubuh Sang Presdir agar tak menyentuh lantai. Tak lama kemudian, beberapa ganhosa membawakan bed untuk Sang Presdir._

_Dan koridor rumah sakit kembali sepi._

**Seandainya aku diberi kesempatan kedua,**

**Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya... **

"_Annyeong,_ Bummie-ah! Aku membawakan jeruk kesukaanmu!" seru Wonnie riang ketika berkunjung ke tempat inap Kibum. Kibum menghela nafas malas.

"Untuk apa kau kembali lagi? bukankah kau sudah kuusir kemarin? Apa telingamu tuli?" tanya sekaligus sindir Kibum sinis, Wonnie mengulum senyum seraya mengupas jeruk yang ia bawa barusan.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu. Ayo, Bummie, aaaa~ bulan sabit akan gerhana~!" jawab Wonnie seraya menyuapkan sepotong jeruk yang ia kupas tadi. Kibum menghempaskan tangan Wonnie keras.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" Wonnie terkikik kecil.

"Tapi kau masih bersekolah, itu berarti kau masih kecil. Ayo Bummie, makan jeruknya~" Rayu Wonnie kembali menyuapkan jeruk untuk Kibum. Akhirnya Kibum mau memakannya.

"Memangnya kau sudah lulus ap.. uhuk-uhuk!" tanya Kibum terpotong karena ia tersedak. Dengan sigap Wonnie menyodorkan segelas air putih yang sudah tersedia di meja kecil dekat ranjang Kibum.

"Makanya, kalau makan telan dulu sampai habis baru bertanya. Dasar anak kecil," Wonnie kembali tertawa kecil membuat rona malu berpendar tipis di kedua pipi _chubby_ Kibum.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Wonnie-ah!" seru Kibum berusaha menutupi rasa malunya, Wonnie tersenyum kecil lalu tangan kekarnya bergerak untuk membelai surai hitam milik Kibum.

"Yayaya, kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Tapi bayi..." olok Wonnie yang membuat Kibum semakin kesal sekaligus malu. Kesal karena dia diperolok bayi, malu karena rambutnya tersentuh oleh belaian hangat Wonnie yang notabene _namja_ asing yang ia kenal kemarin.

"Lihat, wajahmu sekarang seperti bayi yang akan menangis. Sungguh lucu," ujar Wonnie masih menyuapkan jeruk ke mulut Kibum. Kibum tak membalas apa-apa, dia sudah terlanjur malu.

Eh, malu?

Kenapa ia harus malu? Bukankah harusnya ia marah karena diperolok sebagai bayi, bahkan bayi yang akan menangis? Tapi kenapa ia malu? Dan kenapa ia harus mau disuapi oleh _namja_ asing yang baru ia kenal kemarin? Kenapa ia merasa nyaman bersama Wonnie? Jangan bilang kalau ia mulai menyukai Wonnie.

"Eh, kenapa kau menggelengkan kepalamu, Kibum-ah? Tidak terima dengan perkataanku barusan?" tanya Wonnie keheranan melihat Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"_A-aniyo_~ oh ya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku barusan. Memangnya dirimu sudah bekerja lantas mengataiku bayi?" tanya Kibum berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, Wonnie tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja! Bahkan pekerjaanku sungguh mulia!" jawab Wonnie semangat.

"Memangnya apa pekerjaanmu itu? Sampai-sampai kau bangga sekali dengan pekerjaanmu," tanya Kibum datar walau di dalam hatinya ia sangat penasaran dengan pekerjaan _namja_ asing yang ada dihadapannya kini.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin tahu, Bummie-ah?" tanya Wonnie memastikan, Kibum mengangguk kecil. "Baik, kalau begitu aku akan mengajakmu keluar dari tempat yang menyesakkan ini!" ucap Wonnie seraya membawa infus Kibum. Ia menuntun perlahan-lahan Kibum keluar dari ruang inapnya.

...

"Baik, kita sudah sampai!" seru Wonnie dengan nada riang.

"_Oddieseyo_?" tanya Kibum keheranan, semua yang ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan tanpa cahaya setitikpun.

"Yaaaa~ Wonnie _hyung_ datang!" seru anak-anak bersemangat membuat Kibum refleks menutup telinganya. Wonnie terkikik geli.

"Ya, jangan ketawa! Cukup kau beritahu ini dimana!" seru Kibum kesal karena Wonnie tertawa melihatnya menutup telinga.

"Tentu saja, di ruang inap khusus anak-anak! Kau kan sudah mendengar suara mereka bukan?" jawab Wonnie. "Ya, _hyung_ membawakan teman baru! Namanya Kim Kibum, kalian boleh memanggilnya Bummie _hyung. Arraseo_?"

"_Arraseoyo, hyung! Annyeong_ Bummie _hyung_!" seru anak-anak kompak. Tak ada nada sedih yang terdengar di telinga Kibum, seakan mereka hanyalah anak-anak biasa yang sedang bermain di lapangan.

"Bummie, ayo sapa mereka!" perintah Wonnie menyenggol lengan Kibum. Kibum yang semula melamun langsung tergagap.

"Eh, emm.. _annyeong!_" sapa Kibum kaku.

"Lumayan." Bisik Wonnie pelan. "Baik, siapa yang ingin balon plus permen coklat?" tanya Wonnie semangat, semua anak-anak yang ada disana mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku _hyung_!"

"Aku _oppa_!"

"Aku ingin 5 permen!"

"Ah, sabar-sabar semua dapat bagian," ujar Wonnie seraya tersenyum. "Diam disini, aku mau membagikan dulu permennya," bisik Wonnie sambil menyerahkan kantong infus kepada Kibum.

"Bukankah itu perbuatan ilegal Wonnie-ah?" tanya Kibum dengan nada pelan.

"Sekali tempo mereka juga butuh manisnya kehidupan, Kibum-ah," jawab Wonnie yang dilanjutkan dengan membagikan permen coklat kepada anak-anak.

"Nah, setelah makan permen coklat akan ada pertunjukan spesial dari Bummie-ah! Yaitu, membacakan cerita!" ujar Wonnie bernada semangat. Anak-anak berseru senang sedangkan Kibum melotot marah.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Kibum tak terima.

"Kudengar kau pernah menjuarai lomba mendongeng saat kecil. Sudah saatnya kau menerapkan keahlianmu, Bummie-ah!" jawab Wonnie membuat rona merah kembali berpendar di kedua pipi Kibum. Aneh, kenapa ia harus tersipu malu ketika mendengar pujian dari Wonnie? _Molla_.

"_N-nde,_"

...

"Dan akhirnya, Putri Salju menikah dengan Pangeran. _Happy end_!" seru Kibum ceria diakhir ceritanya, semua anak bertepuk tangan senang membuat Kibum tersenyum lebar.

Cklek.

"Ah, sepertinya _hyung_ dan Bummie-ah harus pergi. Besok _Hyung_ akan kembali lagi. ingat, makan yang teratur juga minum obatnya. Jangan sampai _Hyung_ melihat ada butir obat di bak sampah, _arraseo_?" ujar Wonnie panjang lebar, semua anak mengangguk.

"_Arraseoyo, hyung!_"

"Nah, _ganhosa_, silahkan periksa mereka. Kami permisi dulu," pamit Wonnie kembali menuntun Kibum kembali ke ruang inapnya.

"Kau senang, Bummie?" tanya Wonnie. Kibum mengangguk kecil.

"Kau tahu, anak-anak yang kita kunjungi tadi adalah para pasien penderita kanker," Kibum tercekat mendengarnya. "Tapi apa kau tahu kenapa mereka masih bisa tersenyum bahkan tertawa?" Kibum menggeleng lemah. "Karena mereka masih bisa bersyukur dapat melihat matahari cerah yang menghangati tubuh mereka, melihat lukisan alam yang mempesona, dan merasakan kehangatan kebersamaan,"

"Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa merasakan itu semua. Aku buta, semua terlihat gelap. Bahkan mataharipun tetap tak mampu memberikan setitik cahaya bagiku. Dan aku tak pernah tau bagaimana rasanya memiliki teman," sanggah Kibum dingin, Wonnie menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kalau kau tak bisa melihat semuanya, aku rela menjadi matamu. Aku bisa menceritakan semuanya yang ingin kau lihat. Dan kalau kau tidak pernah tahu rasanya memiliki teman, maka sekarang kau telah mendapat seorang teman terdekat khusus untukmu," jelas Wonnie.

"_Jinjja_?"

"_Nde,_"

...

"Istirahatlah, Bummie-ah," perintah Wonnie sembari menyelimuti Kibum yang sudah terbaring di ranjang tempat ia dirawat. Kibum mengangguk kecil.

"Kau harus menungguiku hingga aku terbangun,"

"_Nde,_" Kibum langsung menutup kedua matanya, ia menyunggingkan senyum ketika tangan kekar Wonnie membelai rambutnya. Perasaan hangat menjalar cepat di seluruh tubuh Kibum dan ia menikmatinya. Ia mulai terlelap.

"Hnggh~" terdengar suara desahan kecil dari mulut Wonnie, ia langsung menarik tangannya yang sebelumnya membelai surai hitam lembut Kibum. Ia berlari keluar dari ruang inap Kibum, kemudian bersandar pada tembok koridor rumah sakit.

Ia kembali merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa pada paru-parunya, bulir-bulir keringat membasahi wajahnya. Pandangannya mulai tak fokus seiring berkurangnya oksigen yang ia hirup kemudian pandangannya memutih semua.

"Presdir!"

-TBC-

.

.

.

#Choi Ha Rin cuap"

Akhirnya diriku mereleasekan (?) FF multichapter! Yeeay~ banzaaiiiiiiiiiii! Semua angkat tangan, eh ga usah! Nanti author pingsan trus dipeluk-peluk ama abangku ntar gaswat (reader + siwonest: bakar aja nih authornya!)

Ayo kira" kalian bisa ga nebak ini cerita bagaimana kelanjutannya? Yang bener ntar aku anterin bias bakar madu.. (dibakar ELF)

Akhir kata, gue-Choi Ha Rin- yeoja imut nan lucu yang nantinya jadi calon member tambahan SUPER JUNIOR H meminta dengan hormat kepada Readers sekalian untuk mengomentari FF multichapter pertama saya (sebenernya sih ini yang kedua, tapi FF multichapter yang dulu ilang bersama Flashdisk saya T,T).

Bila perlu, kasih Kritik disertai saran yang membangun ya!

Cheers,

Captain Wonwon!


	2. Chapter 2

__Disclaimer : super junior milik SME__

Personilnya (termasuk author) milik Tuhan YME dan Orang tua masing-masing

Story milik saya (**fb : Nurnisa kartika damayanti**)

Cast : Kim Ki Bum – main chara (17 years old)

Choi Siwon – main chara (20 years old)

Lee Donghae – main chara (18 years old)

Cameo : some of Syupe Juni-OR~ members

Rate : T for Teen

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, romance, first yaoi, OOC (maybe on all chara -_-)

Inspirated by : video 'kiss, because i'm a girl'

Author's note : typo(s), gaje, yaoi, ff galau (Libur puasa cuman dikit), for flamer, i'll hope you leave my ff soon. Maybe the tittle is not suit with the story. First multichapter (oh no, it's the second!)

Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

**Apa yang terjadi padaku?**

**Tak pernah aku merasakan perasaan hangat ini...**

**Dan untuk itu, kuberi kau kesempatan kedua...**

"_Annyeong haseyo_, Kibum-ssi. Apakah tadi malam anda tidur dengan nyenyak?" tanya _ganhosa_ ramah kepada Kibum yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Kibum tersenyum tipis, walau tangannya aktif meraba ranjang samping kanannya. Sedetik kemudian senyum itu memudar.

"_Ganhosa_, apa ada seorang _namja_ diruanganku?" tanya Kibum sopan. _Ganhosa_ yang sedang memeriksa kantung infus Kibum menatapnya lalu tersenyum kecil.

"_Eobseoseoyo_, Kibum-ssi" jawab _ganhosa_ sembari memeriksa detak jantung Kibum melalui pergelangan tangannya lalu mulai mencatat di map kecil. "Baik, saya keluar dulu," pamit _ganhosa_ yang diikuti bunyi debam pintu yang ditutup.

"Dasar pembohong," ucap Kibum datar nan dingin yang entah kepada siapa. Ia menatap lurus dinding putih didepannya. Tentu saja, semuanya tetap terlihat gelap bagi Kibum.

Potongan-potongan kejadian yang ia alami 2 hari yang lalu membayang dalam benak Kibum. Kecelakaan yang mengerikan itu, perkenalan dengan _namja_ asing yang aneh, perasaan nyaman, senyum bahkan tawanya yang biasanya tak terlukis di bibirnya, serta perasaan aneh ketika ia tak mendapati _namja_ asing itu disampingnya. Ia tak ingin mengakuinya, tapi air matanya mulai meluncur pelan dari kedua bola matanya.

Ya, dia merasa sakit. Seperti diterbangkan hingga langit lalu ditarik paksa ke bumi. Seperti _namja_ asing yang bernama Wonnie itu yang telah membuat warna baru pada kehidupannya yang ia kira kelam, mengikat janji padanya, namun ia dikhianati. Seperti orang-orang yang ada didekatnya, selalu mengkhianatinya. Dan ia muak.

Tapi kali ini, ia harus mengakui. Dia benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan perasaan yang berkecamuk di hatinya. Dia ingin melihat _namja_ asing itu, meraba wajah Wonnie-nya. Tersenyum dan tertawa bersama. Benar-benar perasaan rindu yang menyiksa.

Draak! Cklek!

"_Annyeong_, Bummie-ah~!" seru Wonnie bernada gembira seperti biasanya. Wajahnya sedikit pucat namun tidak mampu mengurangi ketampanannya. Seragam biru langit membaluti tubuhnya yang atletis dengan garis biru gelap membuat ia terlihat sama dengan Kibum. Akan tetapi Kibum tak bisa melihatnya, yah untuk saat ini ia tidak bisa melihatnya.

"..." tak ada respon dari Kibum. Dia terdiam menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar lagi. terlambat, Wonnie melihat sisa-sisa air matanya.

"B-Bummie, kau menangis?" tanya Wonnie sembari menghapus air mata Kibum dengan ibu jarinya. Kibum masih terdiam membuat keadaan menjadi canggung.

"Bummie, kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau takut tak mendapat donor kornea? Percayalah padaku, a..."

"Percaya padamu? Apa kau lupa, kau telah berjanji untuk tetap disini hingga aku terbangun. Tapi apa? Kau mengingkarinya!" potong Kibum dengan nada tinggi membuat Wonnie tersentak. Namun sedetik kemudian senyum terlukis di bibir Joker Wonnie. Senyum tipis yang terlihat aneh diwajahnya.

"Ah, _mianhaeyo_, Bummie. Aku pergi tanpa meminta izin padamu. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling rumah sakit ini!" ujar Wonnie kembali bernada riang sembari menyiapkan kursi roda untuk Kibum. Kibum kembali terdiam dan tak melawan sedikitpun kepada perlakuan Wonnie padanya. Sejujurnya ia senang karena Wonnie masih peduli padanya.

Tak salah kan kalau ia mempercayai _namja_ asing yang sedang bersamanya ini untuk kedua kalinya?

"Sekarang kita sedang berada di koridor rumah sakit lantai pertama, banyak orang yang lalu lalang disini," bisik Wonnie disamping telinga Kibum membuat _namja_ kurus itu kembali merona malu. Senyum mulai terlukis di bibirnya yang sedikit sobek akibat kecelakaan tiga hari yang lalu.

"_Annyeong_ Leeteuk-ssi, Kangin-ssi!" sapa Wonnie kepada dua _namja_ berpakaian jas putih ditambah dengan _stethoscope_ yang melingkar di leher mereka masing-masing.

"_Annyeong_, Wonnie!" balas mereka sembari tersenyum ramah lalu berjalan melewati Wonnie dan Kibum.

"Mereka berdua adalah dokter di rumah sakit ini. Leeteuk-ssi adalah dokter psikologi, tubuhnya ramping, memiliki lesung pipi, suka tersenyum rambutnya cokelat, eumm apalagi ya?" tampak Wonnie berpikir sejenak, tangan kanannya menyentuh dagunya. "Oh ya! Dia sangat perhatian kepada siapapun, termasuk pada orang-orang yang baru ia temui. Tak heran jika pasiennya pulang dengan semangat baru," lanjut Wonnie bersemangat membuat Kibum tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Wonnie keheranan.

"Caramu berbicara seperti anak kecil, sungguh polos!" jawab Kibum disela tawanya. Wonnie terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ikut tertawa.

"Dan tadi ada Kangin-ssi, dia adalah asisten Leeteuk-ssi. Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali ia menjadi dokter disini, dia sungguh tampan! Tubuhnya ramping, raut wajahnya yang tegas namun penuh kasih sayang." Wonnie menghela nafas sejenak. "Sayangnya, sekarang ia tampak sedikit beda. Tubuhnya gempal dan mudah frustasi jika menghadapi pasien. Tapi jika kau lihat raut marahnya, pasti kau akan tertawa,"

"Tapi aku tak bisa melihatnya," Kibum kembali bernada datar namun tak dihiraukan oleh Wonnie.

"Aku akan menjadi matamu. Oh ya, kita sudah sampai di pintu masuk rumah sakit. Disini ada Hangeng-ssi dan Heechul-ssi yang sedang mengobrol seru," ujar Wonnie. "_Annyeong_ Hangeng-ssi, Heechul-ssi,"

"_Annyeong_, Wonnie." Balas mereka kompak. "Siapa yang kau ajak jalan-jalan, Wonnie?" tanya Heechul penasaran sembari mengangkat dagunya mengarah pada Kibum.

"Ah, dia pasien baru. Namanya Kim Kibum, tapi kalian boleh memanggilnya Bummie-ah," jawab Wonnie.

"_Annyeong_ Hangeng-ssi, Heechul-ssi" sapa Kibum sembari menunduk.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan, _hyung_! Sukses untuk kursusnya!" pamit Wonnie dilanjutkan dengan tawa renyahnya membuat Kibum mengernyit bingung. Baru 5 menit kemudian ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Apa maksudmu dari ucapanmu barusan, Wonnie-ah?" tanya Kibum penasaran.

"Oh, aku lupa tak menjelaskan padamu. Hangeng-ssi adalah dokter gizi di rumah sakit ini dan Heechul-ssi, ah terlalu bagus untuknya kuberi embel-embel 'ssi', lebih enak kupanggil dia Heechul _hyung_," Wonnie berhenti sejenak. "Heechul _hyung_ adalah pasien setia Hangeng-ssi karena ia bekerja sebagai model professional."

"Kau tahu, seandainya Heechul _hyung_ berpakaian layaknya _yeoja_, kau pasti takkan bisa membedakannya. Bahkan kau pasti menilai dia lebih cantik dibanding _Miss_ _Universe_ atau _Miss_ _World_, dulu aku pernah ditipu olehnya dengan berpenampilan seperti _yeoja_," Wonnie terkekeh.

"Kau suka pada Heechul-_hyung_?" tanya Kibum datar. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sebal mendengar Wonnie memuji Heechul _hyung_ cantik, bahkan lebih cantik dari _yeoja_ tercantik. Ah, sebenarnya Kibum tahu apa perasaannya kala itu tapi ia menyangkalnya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Dan seandainya kalau aku menyukainya, aku harus siap-siap bertarung dengan Hangeng-ssi. Karena mereka adalah pasangan kekasih," sangkal Wonnie cepat-cepat. "Oh ya, Hangeng-ssi dulunya adalah orang China sebelum akhirnya menetap disini. Dan Heechul _hyung_-lah yang menjadi guru kursus bahasa koreanya. Kau tadi mendengar aksen aneh dari Hangeng-ssi saat menyapamu bukan?" lanjut Wonnie, Kibum mengangguk setuju.

"Nah, sekarang kita sudah sampai di taman belakang rumah sakit. Tamannya sungguh luas dan nyaman. Kita duduk di bangku coklat disana saja!" ujar Wonnie sembari mendorong kursi roda Kibum. Kibum hanya tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Wonnie.

"Sekarang yang ada didepan kita adalah taman bunga yang sedang bermekaran. ada mawar putih, mawar merah, mawar kuning, lily putih, daisy, chrysanthemum dan banyak sekali," Wonnie berhenti sejenak, jemarinya meraih setangkai bunga mawar putih lalu dicabutnya duri-duri dari batang bunga itu. "Dan dari semua itu, aku sangat menyukai mawar putih," lanjutnya seraya menyerahkan mawar putih ke dalam genggaman Kibum. Rona merah itu berpendar semakin kuat di kedua belah pipi Kibum. Sayangnya, hal itu tak disadari sama sekali oleh Wonnie.

"_Hyung! Hyung_ kemana saja? Kenapa _hyung_ ada disini?" sentak seorang _namja_ dibelakang mereka. Wonnie langsunng menoleh kebelakang, ia terdiam sejenak melihat _namja_ kurus yang mirip dengan ikan. Kemudian lengkungan senyum terlukis di wajah Wonnie.

"Ah, ya ada yang ingin aku perkenalkan padamu. Dia adikku, Lee Donghae. Adik yang paling aku sayang! _Fishy_, dia teman baruku Kim Ki bum. Kau boleh memanggilnya Bummie-ah. Dia setahun lebih muda darimu." Ujar Wonnie panjang lebar kepada mereka berdua. Ia menarik tangan Donghae dan memaksanya untuk bersalaman dengan Kibum.

Dengan malas Donghae menjabat tangan Kibum, namun sedetik kemudian kedua matanya membulat. Tangannya bergerak-gerak di depan wajah Kibum, namun tak ada respon sedikitpun dari Kibum. Matanya melirik kearah Wonnie yang masih tersenyum diikuti dengan anggukan Wonnie.

"Ya dia baru saja mendapat kecelakaan yang berakibat gangguan pada kedua matanya," Wonnie menoleh kearah Kibum. "Donghae adalah seorang _namja_ imut kurus memiliki rambut hitam, bola mata hitam, senyum yang menawan, suka menari, suka mendengarkan lagu layaknya dirimu dan ia sangat menyayangi ikan," tampak sinar mata Wonnie yang sedikit meredup namun senyumnya tak pudar sedikitpun.

"Ugh, terkadang aku iri pada ikan-ikan peliharaannya. Aku kan kakaknya, tapi kenapa dia lebih menyayangi ikannya? Karena sebal, aku menamainya _fishy_! Lagipula wajahnya mirip sekali dengan ikan!"

"_Hyung_, kau~" geram Donghae sebal ketika ia diolok-olok sama seperti ikan. Wonnie menjulurkan lidahnya, Kibum tertawa pendek. Dia merasa dapat melihat Donghae, _dongsaeng_ Wonnie yang ada didepannya kini.

"Eum, Donghae! Kau jaga Kibum sebentar aku mau mengambil kameraku sebentar," perintah Wonnie sembari menyerahkan kantong infus milik Kibum kepada Donghae. Donghae yang belum siap hanya bisa menggerutu melihat Wonnie berlari menjauh dari dirinya dan Kibum. Suasana mendadak sepi dan canggung.

"Emm, _fishy_?" panggil Kibum ragu-ragu karena merasa tak nyaman dengan kekakuan yang ada. Donghae yang sedari tadi bersiul tanpa nada menoleh kearah Kibum. Terpaku sejenak ketika menatap wajah Kibum yang tampak manis dimatanya.

"_Fishy_?"

"Ya, Bummie?" gagap Donghae. Ia berusaha untuk bersikap biasa.

"Bisa kau beritahu siapa nama Wonnie sebenarnya? Aku hanya mengenalnya sebagai Wonnie, padahal ia mengenal nama lengkapku. Itu terasa tidak sopan bagiku," ungkap Kibum sopan, Donghae tersenyum kecil. kedua mata Donghae menatap ke langit biru.

"Selalu begitu, tak pernah berubah. Dasar, _hyung_. Namanya Choi Siwon," jawab Donghae lembut.

"Choi Siwon? Lee Donghae? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Kibum keheranan ketika mendapati marga Wonnie yang berbeda dengan _dongsaeng_nya.

"Ya, kami berdua adalah saudara tiri."

-TBC-

.

.

.

#Choi Ha Rin cuep"

Hohohoho, akhirnya part kedua release juga! Peluk-peluk readers dulu (readers: *faint*). Ayo siapa yang bener tebakannya? Tinggal pesen mau bias apa ya! Ntar aku goreng madu. Xixixixi (evil laugh, digorok ELF)

Ciye, fishy oppa udah nongol tuh! Apakah dia jadi orang ketiga terhadap hubungan SIBUM COUPLE yang aku cintai ini? Kita saksikan nanti di chapter selanjutnya...

Oke author gak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi soalnya perut keroncongan (puasa woy! Gak nyante), ditambah galau teaser MV + mp3 abangdeul yang belum aku liat ... T0T nasib gak punya pulsa...

Intinya readers, aku minta Review dari kalian ya! Boleh lewat wall, komen disini ato pasang status (kalo ini aku yakin gak bakal terjadi). Kasih saran, pendapat, komentar, kritik tentang FF-ku ini.

Gamsahabnida~! (nunduk bareng-bareng abangdeul, nendang Kyu ke readers. Dikeroyok sparkyu)

#choi ha rin cuep" off


	3. Chapter 3

__Disclaimer : super junior milik SME__

Personilnya (termasuk author) milik Tuhan YME dan Orang tua masing-masing

Story milik saya (**fb : Nurnisa kartika damayanti**)

Cast : Kim Ki Bum – main chara (17 years old)

Choi Siwon – main chara (20 years old)

Lee Donghae – main chara (18 years old)

Kim Saehee (20 years old)

Rate : T for Teen

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, romance, first yaoi, OOC (maybe on all chara -_-)

Inspirated by : video 'kiss, because i'm a girl'

Author's note : typo(s), gaje, yaoi, ff galau (Libur puasa cuman dikit), for flamer, i'll hope you leave my ff soon. Maybe the tittle is not suit with the story. First multichapter (oh no, it's the second!)

Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

'**Semakin kumengenalmu, semakin aku tak mengerti dirimu'**

'**Kau takkan pernah terganti, just you."**

407

"Kau menyukainya, eh?" tanya Wonnie sembari mencetak foto diruangan isolasi. Donghae yang asik menjepit lembaran foto baru menoleh kearah _hyung_nya.

"Suka? Kepada siapa?" tanya Donghae tak mengerti. Wonnie menepuk bahu Donghae pelan, ia tersenyum.

"Sudah saatnya kau melupakan Hyuk Jae, Fishy. Dia pasti tak ingin kau tetap terpuruk seperti ini," ujar Wonnie membuat Donghae menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak.

"Jawabanku tetap sama, _hyung_. Sampai kapanpun aku tetap mencintainya! Tak ada yang lain," jawab Donghae dingin. Lantas ia keluar dari ruangan isolasi tersebut, tentu dengan membanting pintunya.

"Suatu saat kau pasti bisa melangkah ke depan, Fishy..." ujar Wonnie sembari menatap pintu ruangan isolasi tersebut.

407

Di ruang inap Kibum hanya ada Kibum tanpa ada _eonnie_nya. Kibum tampaknya tak begitu peduli dengan ada tidaknya _eonnie_nya, ia malah asik melamunkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang ia anggap penting semenjak mengenal _namja_ asing beberapa hari yang lalu. Ya, masih dengan hubungan Wonnie dan _dongsaeng_nya-Lee Donghae.

..

"Saudara tiri?"

"Kami satu _appa_ berbeda _eomma. Eomma hyung_ sudah meninggal saat _hyung_ berumur 10 tahun. Kemudian _appa_ menikahi _eomma_ku secara resmi setelah dulunya menikah secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan _eomma hyung_ dan _hyung_ sendiri," ungkap Donghae terang-terangan. Sontak Kibum menutup mulutnya yang menganga lebar.

"A-apa Wonnie tidak merasa marah ketika tahu _appa_ ber... emm.. ber..." tanya Kibum tersendat-sendat karena merasa tidak enak dengan Donghae. Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat raut wajah Kibum yang tampak kebingungan menyampaikan pertanyaannya.

"Berselingkuh maksudmu?" terang Donghae, Kibum tersentak sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk ragu-ragu.

"Dia tidak marah sama sekali, bahkan saat kami menginjakkan kaki di rumah _appa_ dia menyambut kami dengan antusias seakan ia telah mengenal kami sejak dulu. Tapi karena hal itu, aku marah padanya," jawab Donghae membuat Kibum mengernyit kebingungan.

"Kau-marah-pada-Wonnie?"

"_Nde_, aku marah karena ia tak marah sama sekali kepadaku yang telah merusak kebahagiaannya. Karena keberadaanku-lah yang membuat _eomma hyung_ meninggal,"

"Kau? Maksudmu, _eomma_ Wonnie mengetahui..."

"Ya, akhirnya _eomma hyung_ mengetahui hubungan _appa_ dengan _eomma_ku dan pada saat itu juga _eomma hyung_ terkena serangan jantung lalu meninggal," ungkap Donghae dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca. Entah kenapa ia merasa terluka setiap mengulangi kisah kelam keluarganya, padahal seharusnya yang menangis adalah _hyung_nya dan bukan dirinya. Kenapa bisa kesedihan ini melanda padanya?

"Lalu?" tanya Kibum sedikit bergetar, ia tak pernah berfikir akan serumit itu. Ternyata ia tak mengerti sama sekali akan _namja_ asing itu.

"Aku selalu berusaha menghindarinya, membentaknya bahkan menganggapnya tak ada di kehidupanku," setitik air bening mulai meluncur dari kelopak mata Donghae, tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk menghapusnya.

"Aku tahu itu salah, aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak kuat melihat _hyung_ yang tersenyum hangat padaku. Keberadaanku-lah yang membuat ia menderita, tapi kenapa ia tetap menerimaku? Seharusnya ia marah padaku, menyalahkan aku atas penderitaan yang ia terima! Aku sungguh-sungguh manusia yang berdosa," lanjut Donghae bernada frustasi. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, tak tahan. Tangisan itu pecah.

grep.

Donghae menoleh kearah kanannya, menyusuri siapa pemilik tangan mungil yang menepuk bahunya lembut. Pandangannya tertumbuk pada Kibum yang tersenyum padanya walau tak jelas karena terhalang oleh air matanya.

"Mungkin yang ada dipikiran Wonnie saat itu kau tak bersalah dan takkan pernah salah. Keberadaanmu yang membuat ia kuat, karena kau adalah saudaranya. Tak ada alasan lain untuk membuat Wonnie marah padamu," jelas Kibum membuat beban kasat mata di bahu Donghae sedikit berkurang.

Apakah benar _hyung_nya berfikir kalau keberadaannya bukanlah kesalahan? Apa _hyung_nya menganggap dirinya benar-benar _dongsaeng_nya? Seandainya benar, tentu _hyung_nya adalah _hyung_ yang terbaik untuknya.

"_Gamsahabnida_, Bummie. Kau menyelamatkanku dari perasaan bersalahku," ucap Donghae sembari menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang terpeta diwajahnya.

..

Cklek.

"_Annyeong,_ Kibum-ah. Maafkan _eonnie_ karena tak bisa menjagamu setiap waktu," ucap Kim Saehee ketika memasuk ruang inap Kibum. Kibum tersadar dari lamunannya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"_Gwenchana, eonnie_. Aku sudah besar, lagipula aku sudah memiliki teman baru disini," balas Kibum lembut membuat _eonnie_nya tersenyum senang.

Setelah kematian orang tua mereka, tak pernah sekalipun Kibum tersenyum. Ditambah lagi, bisa akrab dengan orang baru. Padahal sebelumnya, _dongsaeng_ satu-satunya ini sangatlah penutup.

'_Gamsahabnida, Siwon-ah!'_ batin Saehee.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa kenalan barumu?" tanya Saehee seolah-olah tertarik dengan kenalan baru _dongsaeng_nya. Kedua bola mata hitam Kibum langsung berkilat senang, dengan semangat ia menjelaskan siapa Wonnie kepada eonnienya.

"Wonnie-ah orangnya sangat polos, lucu, suka sekali berkunjung ke ruang inap anak-anak, membagikan permen cokelat secara ilegal, suka sekali dengan mawar putih, ramah, suka tersenyum, tawanya aneh tapi aku suka," Saehee yang mendengar penuturan Kibum hanya tersenyum geli. Ia kembali melihat _dongsaeng_nya yang dulu.

"Yaa~ membicarakan keburukan orang lain itu adalah tindakan yang tidak sopan, Bummie-ah!" Seru Wonnie yang sudah berada di ambang pintu. Sontak wajah Kibum bersemu merah.

"Inikah Wonnie yang kau ceritakan, Kibum-ah?" tanya Saehee ingin tahu, Kibum hanya mampu menganggukkan wajahnya. Ia merasa tenggorokannya kering mendadak.

"Perkenalkan, aku _eonnie_nya_-_Kim Saehee," ucap Saehee sembari mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut oleh Wonnie.

"Panggil saja aku dengan Wonnie," balas Wonnie bernada riang. "Fishy! Jangan diam diluar saja, ayo masuk!" perintah Wonnie galak. Beberapa detik kemudian, Donghae terlihat di ambang pintu ruang inap Kibum.

"Dia _dongsaeng_ku, Lee Donghae. Si manusia ikan," ucap Wonnie tanpa dosa sembari memaksa tangan Donghae bersalaman dengan Saehee. Saehee terkikik kecil.

"Kim Saehee, _eonnie_ Kibum-ah," ucap Saehee. "Ah, sudah jam 1 siang! Kibum-ah, _mian eonnie_ harus pergi kerja lagi," ujar Saehee panik ketika melihat jam tangannya.

"_Cheonma, eonnie_," balas Kibum tersenyum kepada _eonnie_nya.

"Baiklah, _eonnie_ berangkat dulu!" pamit Saehee yang langsung dicegah Wonnie.

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu! Fishy, tolong jaga Bummie-ah sebentar," ujar Wonnie sembari berjalan keluar dari ruang inap Kibum setelah sebelumnya ia menyerahkan berpuluh-puluh lembar foto baru kepada Donghae.

"Aishhh~ _hyung_!" teriak Donghae frustasi karena _hyung_nya kembali bersikap seenaknya sendiri.

"Kau harus menjelaskan secara detail setiap lembar foto itu kepada Bummie-ah!" perintah Wonnie dari kejauhan. Donghae menggerutu kesal sembari melihat setiap lembar fotonya.

"Oh Tuhan, aku harus menjelaskan semuanya?" tanya Donghae pasrah.

407

Di dalam sebuah mobil honda CRV, terdapat seorang _namja_ yang fokus menyetir sedangkan disampingnya ada seorang _yeoja_ manis yang asik menatap pemandangan jalan didepan mereka. _Namja_ atletis itu melirik sebentar _yeoja_ disampingnya sebelum tangannya bergerak menuju radio mobil. Sedetik kemudian terdengar intro mellow disusul suara merdu seorang _namja_.

"Hate U love U, lagu yang bagus, eh?" tanya Wonnie sembari fokus menatap jalan tol. Saehee menoleh ke arah Wonnie lalu tersenyum tipis.

"_Nde_," balas Saehee pendek. Selanjutnya tak ada pembicaraan lagi antara mereka, mereka berdua masih terjebak dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"_Gamsahabnida_, Siwon-ah," ucap Saehee tiba-tiba membuat perhatian Wonnie teralihkan pada _yeoja_ disampingnya ini.

"_Mwo_?" Tanya Siwon tak mengerti.

"Kau telah merubah Kibum menjadi _dongsaeng_ku yang dulu. Dan sepertinya ucapan terima kasih itu tak cukup untukmu," jawab Saehee tulus. Senyum bahagia terkembang di bibir merahnya, disusul dengan senyum Wonnie yang kembali fokus menyetir.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu, Saehee-ah. Karena kepercayaanmu, aku dapat menebus kesalahanku sedikit demi sedikit," sangkal Wonnie.

"Bukankah, setiap manusia memiliki kesalahan? Entah itu disengaja atau tidak, tapi aku memiliki keyakinan untuk kembali mempercayainya. Karena aku yakin, kau mampu melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan," Saehee kembali melirik Wonnie. "Yaitu mengembalikan kehidupan Kibum, _dongsaeng_ku yang paling aku sayang," lanjut Saehee. Seketika ledak tawa terdengar dari mulut Wonnie.

"Yang membuat ia kembali adalah dirinya sendirinya, dan bukan aku. Dan aku hanya seorang manusia biasa yang ingin memperbaiki kesalahanku dulu dengan bantuan Bummie yang mempercayaiku sebagai _namja_ asing terdekatnya," ujar Wonnie lembut. Tak ada kata yang mampu terlontar dari mulut Saehee, ia benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran _namja_ bertubuh atletis itu.

"Saehee-ah, tempat kerjamu dimana?" tanya Wonnie sambil melirik kanan-kiri jalan. Saehee tersentak lalu menunjukkan jalannya.

"_Gomawo_, Siwon-ah," ucap Saehee sembari membungkukkan badannya kepada Wonnie.

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu Saehee-ah, panggil saja aku Wonnie. Aku lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama itu," balas Wonnie tersenyum. "_Annyeong_," lanjut Wonnie mulai menjalankan mobilnya kembali.

407

"Baik, kita mulai darimana dulu? Eum, dari yang ini saja," tanya retoris Donghae sembari menukar-nukar foto hasil potretan _hyung_nya kemarin. Kemarin _hyung_nya berinisiatif untuk berpotret ria di taman bersama dengan Kibum dan dirinya. Dan hasilnya, terdapat 20 puluh lembar foto seperti yang ada digenggamannya.

"Di foto ini hanya ada dirimu dan aku. Aku asyik mendengarkan lagu, menatap tak peduli lensa kamera kesayangan _hyung_ku dan hanya tersenyum kecut. Dirimu tersenyum tipis, kedua bola matamu menutup karena diterpa angin sepoi-sepoi dan hmpppfffttt~" seketika tawa Donghae meledak, Kibum mengernyit keheranan.

"Ya, fishy! Kenapa tertawa? Lanjutkan!" paksa Kibum _bossy_, setengah menit kemudian tawa Donghae berhenti dan digantikan dengan raut pura-pura kesal.

"Tak sopan! Harusnya terhadap orang yang lebih tua, kau harus memanggilku Donghae _hyung_! Bukannya memanggilku dengan istilah aneh dari _Hyung_ku!" gerutu Donghae, Kibum membalas dengan menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

"Aauuwwwww! Sakit, fishy!" seru Kibum kesakitan ketika kedua pipinya dicubit Donghae. Donghae terkikik kecil.

"Satu sama! Baik kita lanjutkan lagi, rambutmu penuh dengan dedaunan yang berguguran diterpa angin. Hidungmu memerah, lucu sekali! Seperti..." Penjelasan Donghae kembali terhenti. Kibum kembali mengernyit heran, tangannya berusaha menggapai tangan Donghae.

"Seperti apa, fishy?" tanya Kibum penasaran. Tak ada jawaban dari Donghae.

Drak!

"_Mianhae,_ Bummie. Aku pergi keluar sebentar, aku ada urusan sebentar," pamit Donghae diiringi dengan bantingan pintu ruang inap Kibum. Kibum tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, hanya bisa bertanya dalam hati dengan perilaku aneh Donghae.

Tap-tap-tap!

Donghae berlari menuju atap rumah sakit, ia tak peduli beberapa kali ia menabrak orang selama perjalanannya keatap. Kedua bola matanya sudah memerah, siap untuk meluncurkan tetesan bening. Tapi ia menahannya.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHHH!" teriak Donghae frustasi begitu sampai diatap rumah sakit. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kuat palang besi yang menjadi pembatas atap tersebut. Sedetik kemudian tubuhnya merosot kebawah, tangis itu pecah.

Tangannya lantas bergerak mengambil selembar foto lusuh yang penuh lipatan. Terlihat jelas di foto itu ada 2 _namja_ berlatarkan taman bermain Seoul. Seorang _namja_ berambut cokelat kehitaman dengan topi khas musim dingin yang menutupinya sedang tersenyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan gusi kebanggaannya. Sedangkan _namja_ satunya memeluk leher namja manis didepannya.

"Hyukkie, _Jeongmal bogoshippo_," lirih Donghae ditengah isak tangisnya.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fishy! Bummie aku kembali!" seru Wonnie riang, namun ia hanya mendapati Kibum sendirian di ruangannya tanpa ada sesosok dongsaeng kesayangannya. "Eh, dimana fishy?" tanya Wonnie sembari duduk di kursi samping ranjang Kibum. Kibum menggeleng kecil, tangannya menggenggam sebuah foto dirinya dengan Donghae.

"Dia pergi setelah melihat foto ini, memangnya ada apa dengan foto ini, Wonnie?" tanya Kibum ingin tahu. Wonnie meraih foto tersebut lalu tertegun sejenak. Ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan dongsaengnya sekarang.

"Di foto ini, kau mirip sekali dengan Hyukkie..." ujar Wonnie tersenyum miris. Ia mengusap-usap foto hasil potretannya. Tak pernah ia sangka, kalau potretannya dapat menyakiti dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"Hyukkie? Siapa Hyukkie?" tanya Kibum semakin penasaran. Pandangan Wonnie beralih pada namja kurus berkulit putih yang memakai seragam biru khas pasien.

"Dulu ia kekasih fishy, tepatnya saat fishy masih SMA," jawab Wonnie seperlunya. Tampak jelas sorot tak puas yang terpatri di raut wajah Kibum, namun ia tak ingin mengusik lebih dalam lagi. Bukankah, tiap orang memiliki masa lalu? Entah indah atau buruk, bukan berarti kita harus mengetahuinya.

"Seorang namja kurus nan enerjik. Ia suka sekali menari dimanapun ia berada seperti fishy, apabila ia tersenyum maka gusinya akan terlihat. Paling mudah menangis apabila ada kejadian yang menyentuh," jelas Wonnie mengembalikan minat Kibum terhadap sosok bernama Hyukkie.

"Lalu, dimana Hyukkie sekarang?" tanya Kibum penasaran, tangannya mengenggam seprai ranjangnya erat. Wonnie tersenyum kecil.

"Mungkin dia sudah berbahagia disamping Tuhan, atau mungkin ia sedang bersedih melihat fishy menangis sekarang," jawab Wonnie mengagetkan Kibum. Jadi Hyukkie, kekasih Donghae telah mati?

"..." tak ada komentar dari Kibum, mulutnya ia paksa untuk mengatup. Tak pernah ada dibenaknya sedikitpun untuk bertemu 2 namja yang memiliki kisah kelam, lebih kelam daripada masa lalunya yang dikucilkan oleh keluarga besarnya sejak kematian kedua orangtuanya.

"Hari itu, langit sangat cerah. Fishy dan Hyukkie berkencan di taman bermain Seoul hingga sore hari. Mereka menghabiskan hari minggu karena hari esoknya Hyukkie pindah ke LA," ungkap Wonnie dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Sore itu, sebenarnya fishy memaksa Hyukkie untuk diantarnya pulang namun Hyukkie bersikeras menolak ajakan fishy." Hela nafas berat Wonnie terdengar dikedua telinga Kibum.

"Gwenchanayo, kalau kau tak mau menceritakannya tak usah. Lagipula aku namja asing bagi kalian," ujar Kibum sembari tersenyum menenangkan, namun Wonnie menggeleng tidak mau. Seakan ia lupa dengan keadaan namja dihadapannya yang buta.

"Karena kesal, akhirnya fishy meninggalkan Hyukkie tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi. Hyukkie menangis tertahan, ia berlari kearah berlawanan dengan fishy," tiba-tiba Wonnie menghentikan ceritanya, tenggorokannya tercekat. Air bening itu akhirnya lolos dari kedua bola matanya lalu turun dan membasahi seprai pinggir ranjang Kibum. Kibum yang merasakan tetesan air itu langsung beringsut mendekati Wonnie. Menyentuh wajahnya lalu mengusap air matanya lembut.

"Hyukkie terus berlari melewati jalan raya yang saat itu menunjukkan lampu merah bagi pejalan kaki. Dan seperti yang bisa kau bayangkan, dari arah berlawanan terdapat truk yang melintas cepat kearah Hyukkie. Hyukkie tak bisa menghindarinya," lanjut Wonnie terputus-putus.

"Semua orang langsung berkerumun, memandang kasihan kepada Hyukkie tanpa menolongnya sama sekali. Fishy yang merasakan firasat tak enak segera berlari menyusul Hyukkie, ya dia mendapati Hyukkie yang sekarat,"

"Fishy langsung membawa Hyukkie ke rumah sakit terdekat, aku juga ditelponnya untuk segera menyusul. Dan sesampainya aku disana, aku melihat fishy terduduk lemas di depan ruang emergency. Badannya menggigil, tangan dan kaosnya penuh dengan darah Hyukkie. Bahkan ia tak sadar aku sudah berada disampingnya,"

"setengah jam kemudian, uisa keluar dari ruang emergency. Beliau menyebut nama fishy dan memintanya agar masuk ke dalam. Namun baru semenit ia masuk, terdengar suara teriakan histeris darinya,"

"A-a-apa saat itu..." tanya Kibum tak percaya, lagi-lagi Wonnie mengangguk.

"Ya, Hyukkie m..."

"Hyukkie masih hidup, hyung! Masih!" potong Donghae histeris diambang pintu ruang inap Kibum. Wonnie menoleh kebelakang.

"F-fishy. Kau darimana saja?" tanya Wonnie sembari menghapus jejak airmatanya. Donghae tersenyum ganjil.

"Aku barusaja bertemu dengan Hyukkie, hyung..."

"Fishy! Hyukkie sudah meninggal!" seru Wonnie mengingatkan, Donghae langsung menutup kedua telinganya. Kemudian pergi dari ruang inap Kibum.

"Pergilah, kejar Fishy!" seru Kibum sembari mendorong Wonnie. Wonnie mengangguk kecil lalu meninggalkan Kibum sendiri.

"Fishy, berhenti sebentar!" seru Wonnie sembari berlari mengejar Donghae. grep, tangannya berhasil meraih bahu Donghae.

"Ada apa hyung? Aku mau pulang, aku lelah," ujar Donghae masih tersenyum ganjil. Wonnie menatap kasihan kepada dongsaengnya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," ajak Wonnie, Donghae menurut.

...

"Kita mau kemana hyung?" tanya Donghae keheranan ketika mereka memasuki areal pemakaman. Wonnie menatap dongsaengnya lalu tersenyum miris.

"Bertemu dengan seseorang, seseorang yang merindukanmu juga," jawab Wonnie. "Nah, kita telah sampai. Hyukkie, beritahu kepada dongsaengku yang keras kepala ini tentang keadaanmu sekarang," ucap Wonnie ketika mereka berhenti di depan makam seseorang. Di nisannya tertulis Lee Hyuk Jae. Donghae tertawa keras ketika melihat hyungnya berbicara dengan makam.

"Hahaha! Kau lucu sekali hyung, masa kau berbicara dengan makam!" olok Donghae disela tawanya. Wonnie ikut tertawa ganjil.

"Bukankah kau sama saja, fishy? Kau berbicara dengan bayangan imaginermu? Menganggap Hyukkie masih ada. Bukankah itu lebih tolol daripada aku yang berbicara dengan makam Hyukkie?" balas Wonnie langsung menghentikan tawa Donghae. mendadak wajahnya mengeras.

"Sudah kubilang hyung, Hyukkie masih..."

"DIA SUDAH MENINGGAL, FISHY! ITU KENYATAANNYA!" sergah Wonnie. Donghae langsung terduduk lemas.

"Itu tak mungkin hyung, baru kemarin kami berkencan di taman bermain,"

"Fishy, relakan Hyukkie pergi dengan tenang. Hyukkie pasti sedang menangis melihatmu seperti ini," ujar Wonnie sembari mengusap lembut punggung dongsaengnya. Tak ada respon sedikitpun dari dongsaengnya, Wonnie melihat dongsaengnya menatap kosong makam didepan mereka.

"Baru kemarin kita bermain roller coaster bersama, dia menutup matanya ketakutan, tangannya menggenggam tanganku erat dan aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya," aliran bening kembali meluncur dari kelopak mata Donghae, namun senyum terukir diwajahnya. Sebuah senyum miris.

"Lalu kita berlomba menangkap ikan terbanyak dan akulah yang menjadi pemenangnya. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, aku kembali tertawa. Kucium pipinya sekilas, dan rona merah langsung memenuhi pipinya. Sungguh lucu dan manis," lanjut Donghae datar.

"Fishy,"

"Dia memintaku untuk membelikan dia es krim strawberry, namun yang ada tinggal vanilla. Dia kembali kesal sambil menjilat es krimnya sembarangan hingga noda es krim menempel disekitar mulutnya. Refleks, kubersihkan dengan ibu jariku lalu kujilati krimnya," Donghae kembali tersenyum. "Hyukkie-ku kembali merona,"

"Kemudian kami bermain bianglala, ia berseru kegirangan ketika melihat Seoul dari ketinggian. Dan sesampainya di bawah, kami berfoto bersama. Kupeluk lehernya, terasa hangat."

"Dan-kami-berpisah di depan gerbang taman bermain. Kami bertengkar sebelumnya, entah kenapa ia tidak ingin aku antar pulang padahal itu hari terakhir kami bersama. Dan bodohnya aku, kenapa aku tidak menoleh kebelakang sama sekali? Aku menyakiti Hyukkie-ku..."

"Fishy, cukup. Ayo kita pulang,"

"Lalu aku melihat Hyukkieku terbaring lemah di jalan, bajuku-tanganku basah akan darahnya. Hyukkieku sekarat, hyung. Sekarat. Dan ia... ia pergi..." lanjut Donghae tersendat-sendat. Sedetik kemudian Wonnie membelalakkan matanya, refleks ia menahan bobot tubuh dongsaengnya yang hampir mencium tanah.

"Aku mohon Tuhan, jangan lagi!" seru Wonnie dalam hati.

Seorang ahjussi berjas hitam keluar dari limousinnya tepat didepan pintu masuk rumah sakit terbaik di Seoul. Ia berjalan ringan melewati pegawai-pegawai rumah sakit itu yang menunduk hormat padanya. Setelah 5 menit perjalanan, akhirnya ia sampai pada ruang inap VVIP.

Cklek.

Wonnie yang menjaga dongsaengnya menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati ahjussi tersebut. Cepat-cepat ia terbangun dari tempat duduknya dan menunduk hormat kepada ahjussi itu. Lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya kembali, mengukirkan senyum hangat kepada ahjussi dihadapannya.

"Appa..." tak ada respon dari ahjussi itu, ia hanya melempar tatapan dingin kepada Wonnie.

Cklek!

"Annyeong eomma!" sapa Wonnie sembari menundukkan kepalanya sekali lagi. dihadapannya kini selain appanya, juga eomma tirinya. Seorang yeoja berumur hampir setengah abad namun masih berwajah muda.

"Bagaimana keadaan si Hae?" tanya eomma tak peduli dengan sapaan Wonnie sebelumnya. Wonnie tersenyum sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan eomma tirinya.

"Keadaan Hae sudah stabil. Mungkin sebentar lagi Hae akan siuman," jawab Wonnie sopan. "Baik, aku akan keluar," lanjut Wonnie, lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang inap Donghae.

"Ulahmu?" desis appa Wonnie datar dan dingin.

"Nde,"

"Temui appa di ruang kerjamu nanti setelah Hae siuman."

"Baik, appa."

Cklek.

Wonnie menatap dinding putih didepannya. Ia menutup kedua matanya dan menghela nafas panjang, terdengar kasar. Namun ia lega, ia mulai beranjak pergi. Melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari ruangan tersebut dengan ekspresi datar.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Seok-gun, gajima~" pinta seorang ahjumma sembari berlutut didepan ahjussi. Ahjussi itu menatap tak tertarik terhadap ahjumma yang memeluk kedua kakinya._

"_Biarkan aku pergi," tegas ahjussi itu angkuh. Ahjumma itu menggeleng tak mau, ahjussi itu mendengus kesal. Ia menghentakkan kakinya kuat-kuat sehingga ahjumma itu tersungkur jatuh. Ia menyunggingkan senyum jahatnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan ahjumma tersebut sendirian._

"_Gajima, Wonnie anak kita membutuhkanmu," cegah ahjumma berteriak, ahjussi itu berhenti sejenak lalu menoleh kebelakang._

"_Anak kita? Anak yang kau pungut dari panti asuhan itu kau sebut anak kita? Aku tak mau mengakuinya!" setelah balas berteriak, ahjussi itu benar-benar meninggalkan ahjumma itu sendirian. Tak sadar, di belakang tembok terdapat seorang anak kecil yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka._

"_Hnggh~" ahjumma itu mendesah tertahan sambil memegang dada kirinya yang terasa sakit luar biasa. Anak kecil yang sebelumnya gemetar langsung menghambur ke arah ahjumma yang ia sangka selama ini adalah eommanya._

"_Eomma!" pekik anak kecil itu memeluk eommanya erat. Eommanya tersenyum tipis melihat wajah anaknya, tangannya menyentuh wajah anaknya._

"_Apapun yang terjadi kau harus patuhi perintah appamu. Dan jika appamu membawa seorang ahjumma asing bersama seorang anak kecil, kau harus menerima kehadirannya. Karena ahjumma itu akan menggantikan eomma untuk merawatmu, memberikan kasih sayang padamu," tepat setelah mengucapkan hal itu, ahjumma itu pingsan. Anak kecil itu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh eommanya yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi._

"_Eomma! Bangun!" teriak anak kecil itu berurai air mata. Namun eommanya takkan mungkin terbangun lagi._

"Errgh~" desah Wonnie, tangannya gemetaran tak terkendali.

Rasa sesak itu kembali menyergap dirinya, membuatnya susah bernafas. Ia terjatuh dari kursi empuknya, kedua matanya berkunang-kunang, peluh membanjiri sweater putih susu yang ia kenakan.

Tok tok tok!

"Siwon-ssi, dokter Kyuhyun datang menemui anda," ucap ganhosa sopan dibalik pintu. Wonnie melirik ke arah pintu, berusaha mengatur ritme nafasnya kembali. Belum berhasil jua.

"Siwon-ssi?" panggil ganhosa lagi khawatir. Wonnie menelan air ludahnya susah payah, mencoba untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Semoga berhasil.

"Masuklah!" akhirnya sepatah kata itu keluar dari tenggorokan Wonnie. Ia mencoba bangkit lalu menyeka keringatnya menggunakan tissue.

Cklek.

Wonnie tersenyum lebar, berusaha mencoba untuk biasa saja. Kyuhyun yang berada diambang pintu langsung duduk dihadapan Wonnie yang dibatasi meja kerjanya.

"Gomawoyo, kau boleh bekerja kembali," ujar Wonnie lembut kepada ganhosa tersebut. Ganhosa itu mengangguk kecil lalu menutup pintu ruangannya kembali. Wonnie beralih menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat. Menyiratkan tanda tanya yang besar.

"Aku telah menemukan donor mata yang cocok untuk Kibum-ssi," bola mata Wonnie membulat, perasaannya senang tak terkira.

"Gamsahabnida, Kyunnie. Kau memang dokter mata terhebat yang pernah kutemui," celoteh Wonnie senang, Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan, Fishy?" tanya Kyuhyun serius menghentikan euforia kebahagiaan Wonnie sesaat. Wonnie kembali tersenyum, senyum ganjil yang tak pernah Kyuhyun lihat sebelumnya.

"Dia mulai membaik, Kyunnie. Dan kabar baiknya, dia mulai menerima kalau Hyukkie sudah meninggal," jawab Wonnie sembari memainkan bandul logam di meja kerjanya. Kyuhyun mendesah.

"Kau tidak berniat mencari pengganti Hyukkie dihati Fishy kan?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Wonnie terdiam. Wonnie menatap manik Kyuhyun lagi, tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau seandainya aku memang sudah menemukan pengganti Hyukkie?" tantang Wonnie. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"Wonnie! Kau tidak bisa memaksakan perasaan orang lain!" peringat Kyuhyun memprotes.

"Hei-hei-hei dimana sikap evilmu dulu, Kyunnie? Kau seperti bukan Kyunnie yang aku kenal saja. Sejak kapan kau jadi bijak seperti ini?" alih Wonnie tak menjawab seruan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Bukankah dirimu yang mengubahku menjadi seperti ini? Bahkan aku tak bisa mengenali diriku lagi," jelas Kyuhyun sebal, Wonnie tertawa. mereka masih ingat saat Kyuhyun menyukai Donghae dan ingin menghancurkan hubungan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Tapi Wonnie selalu menghalangi keinginannya dan mengubahnya.

Mengubah Kyuhyun untuk menyukai Wonnie. Ah, bukan.

Mencintai Wonnie.

"Cho Kyuhyun," cetus Wonnie membuka suara, Kyuhyun yang semula menunduk mendongakkan kepalanya lagi. menatap dua bola mata Wonnie dalam-dalam.

"Saranghae."

000

Cklek.

"Bummie! aku datang!" seru Wonnie di pagi hari, Kibum yang semula tidur-tiduran langsung terperanjat bangun. Ia menghela nafas sejenak, mengatur detak jantungnya yang berubah tak beraturan. Ia pikir mungkin sebentar lagi jantungnya akan meledak.

"Kau terlambat, kenapa kau tak datang kemari kemarin? Bagaimana dengan keadaan Fishy? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Kibum pura-pura kesal, namun rona merah yang berpendar di kedua pipinya tak mampu menutupi perasaan senangnya. Wonnie tersenyum tipis sebelum mengubahnya menjadi senyum jahil.

"Ya, Bummie mengkhawatirkan Fishyku! Ah sebal! Aku punya saingan lagi, dulu Hyukkie sekarang Bummie," ujar Wonnie merengut, kedua tangannya ia lipat.

"B-bukan seperti itu! Aku hanya khawatir saja, tak lebih!" ralat Kibum cepat-cepat. Wonnie yang menahan tawanya akhirnya gagal karena melihat ekspresi Kibum yang lucu.

"Ya! Kau menggodaku lagi!" seru Kibum benar-benar kesal, ia mencoba mencubit lengan Wonnie. Namun gagal karena Wonnie berkelit terus.

"Ya sudah, kita pergi ke ruang inap Fishy!" ajak Wonnie sembari melepaskan kantong infus Kibum dari gantungannya lalu membantu Kibum untuk bangkit dari tidurnya. Menuntun Kibum pelan-pelan.

"Fishy~!" seru Wonnie ketika mereka sampai di ruang inap Donghae. Donghae yang semula tidur langsung membelalakan matanya, lalu melirik tajam kearah Hyungnya yang tertawa tak jelas.

"Bisakah Hyung menyapa dengan normal?" sindir Donghae menutup matanya dengan lengannya. Wonnie tak menghiraukannya dan menuntun Kibum duduk di kursi dekat ranjang Donghae.

"Kau tidak bosan tiduran disini terus, Fishy? Kalau aku sih bosan. Sangat bosan," tanya Wonnie sembari menatap keliling ruangan tersebut. Donghae membuka matanya kembali, mendengus sebal.

"Bagaimana seandainya jika Hyung dikurung oleh monster, sehingga membuat Hyung tak bisa keluar dari cengkeramannya?" Wonnie tertawa semakin terbahak-bahak. Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti. Siapa monster yang dimaksud Donghae?

"Fishy tidak baik menyebut Appa sebagai monster," ujar Wonnie menasehati. Donghae semakin kesal.

"Pagi-pagi jangan ceramah, Hyung. Merusak mood saja," Wonnie kembali tertawa renyah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman lagi? pagi-pagi begini pasti sejuk. Lagipula ada yang ingin aku temui disana."

...

Pletak!

"Aww! Sakit Kyunnie!" Pekik Wonnie sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit. Barusaja Kyuhyun menjitak kepala Wonnie ketika ia mengetahui Wonnie menculik dua pasien (Kibum dan Donghae) ke taman belakang rumah sakit.

"Salahmu sendiri, kenapa kau membawa Kibum dan Donghae kesini? Mereka itu pasien, Wonnie," peringat Kyuhyun keras. Lantas ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Donghae dan tersenyum manis. Donghae membalas senyum kikuk, rupanya ia masih trauma dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan dulu.

"Fishy! Apa kabar?" tanya Kyuhyun ramah.

"B-baik. Kau?"

"Baik juga." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kibum, meraih tangannya lalu memaksa Kibum untuk meraba wajahnya.

"Tak kenal maka tak sayang bukan? Kenalkan aku Cho Kyuhyun, dokter spesialis mata," ujar Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri. Kibum memanggut-manggut mengerti.

"Kim Kibum," balas Kibum tersenyum manis.

"Kyunnie telah menemukan donor mata yang cocok untukmu lo, Bummie!" seru Wonnie tiba-tiba membuat perasaan Kibum bertambah senang. Sebentar lagi ia akan bisa melihat lagi, pikirnya.

"Gamsahabnida, Kyuhyun-ssi!" ucap Kibum sembari membungkukkan badannya berulang kali.

"Cheonma, sudah tugasku sebagai dokter untuk menolong pasien," balas Kyuhyun bijak.

"Oh ya, ada satu pemberitahuan lagi untuk kalian," ujar Wonnie sembari menyerahkan kantong infus kepada dongsaengnya.

"Mwo?" tanya Donghae penasaran, begitu pula dengan Kibum. Wonnie tersenyum.

Sret!

"Aku dan Kyunnie resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih!" ungkap Wonnie riang sembari memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang.


	6. Chapter 6

"Aku dan Kyunnie resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih!" ungkap Wonnie riang sembari memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang.

Donghae membelalak kaget, Kibum membeku. Kyuhyun tampak merona dalam diamnya. Wonnie masih menyunggingkan senyum bahagianya. Keadaan menjadi hening dan canggung. Tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata dalam pertemuan ini.

"Jeongmal, hyung?" tanya Donghae membuka suara. Ia setengah tak percaya setengah tak rela Kyuhyun menjadi kekasih hyungnya.

Pasalnya, selama ini hyungnya tak pernah terlihat sedang menyukai seseorang dan tiba-tiba sekarang Kyuhyun menjadi kekasihnya yang notabene Kyuhyun pernah menyukainya dan hampir merusak hubungannya dengan Hyukkienya. Tapi itu telah lama terjadi, mungkin saja perasaan itu telah berubah.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang melawak, Fishy?" sindir Wonnie, ia mencubit kedua pipi putih pucat milik Kyuhyun. "Coba lihat wajahnya baik-baik, dia terlihat merona merah kan?" lanjut Wonnie sontak menimbulkan tawa dari Donghae. Kyuhyun yang malu langsung mencubit lengan Wonnie membuat si empu lengan meringis kesakitan. Mereka bertiga tertawa tanpa menyadari seseorang diantara mereka yang masih membeku tak berekspresi.

"Chukkae, Wonnie~ah," ujar Kibum tiba-tiba. Lirih hampir tak terdengar. Ia berusaha menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya kepada Wonnie namun air matanya ikut menetes membuat mereka bertiga kaget. Kibum yang tersadar cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya.

"Mianhae, hyung aku harus kembali ke kamarku. Eonnieku pasti sudah datang," pamit Kibum sopan. Wonnie tersenyum kecil, mengacak-acak rambut Kibum.

"Baiklah, tapi maaf ya Bummie? aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu, aku masih ada urusan dengan Kyunieku ini." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dongsaengnya, tersenyum evil. "Fishy, antarkan Bummie sampai kamarnya. Palli!" perintah Wonnie bossy, Donghae menghela nafas kesal.

"Baik-baik-baik, aku takkan mengganggu orang pacaran," jawab Donghae menyindir Wonnie. Ia mengantarkan Kibum kembali ke kamarnya sambil menggerutu kesal. Wonnie hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

...

"Ah, dasar hyung menyebalkan! Bisanya hanya menindas dan menyuruh saja," gerutu Donghae saat mengantarkan Kibum kembali ke kamar. Kibum tak menanggapinya, pikirannya masih kosong.

"Bummie? kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Ayo masuk," tanya Donghae karena Kibum hanya berdiri mematung di kamar inapnya. Kibum tersentak lalu tersenyum canggung.

"Ne," jawab Kibum sekenanya. Ia berjalan masuk menuju ranjangnya, merebahkan dirinya yang terlihat ringkih. "Fishy, gajima~" pinta Kibum menahan tangan Donghae tatkala Donghae akan pergi kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Donghae terdiam sejenak, ia menatap wajah Kibum. Mendadak ia teringat Hyukienya kembali namun cepat-cepat ia hapus pemikirannya itu.

"Joheun, Bummie-ah~" balas Donghae menurut. ia memilih duduk di kursi samping ranjang Kibum, tangannya mengelus-elus rambut hitam halus milik Kibum. Perlahan Kibum mulai memejamkan matanya. Namun air mata kembali membasahi pipinya.

"Ullijima, Bummie-ah," gumam Donghae sedih, ia tahu bahwa Kibum menyukai hyungnya. Dan bodohnya, hyungnya malah memilih Kyuhyun untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Perasaan sedih bercampur senang menggerogoti hatinya saat itu. Kemudian pertanyaan besar itu mulai merisaukan logikanya.

Apakah ia telah menemukan pengganti Hyukienya? Molla.

000

Sejak kejadian taman tempo hari, Kyuhyun semakin sering mengunjungi Kibum untuk mengecek kesehatan Kibum. Wonnie yang terkadang berada di kamar inap Kibum sering menggoda Kyuhyun dan berakhir dengan cubitan mahadahsyat dari Kyuhyun di lengan Wonnie.

Kibum merasa dirinya terlupakan. Dibuang. Tak berharga. Dikhianati.

Hatinya perlahan kembali membeku, sang setan di pikirannya selalu membisikkan kalimat-kalimat jahat yang membuat hatinya terluka. Hingga akhirnya perasaan muak terhadap Wonnie muncul dalam benaknya.

"Tuhan, aku mohon jangan berikan aku penglihatan kembali. Lebih baik aku buta, daripada melihat wajah pengkhianat itu. Amin,"

...

Kali ini, Kibum memilih untuk menghindari Wonnie. Dan Donghae-lah yang menjadi satu-satunya sandaran untuknya saat ini, walau tak mungkin ia ungkapkan perasaan gila ini kepada Donghae yang notabene dongsaeng tiri Wonnie. Perlahan, ia menemukan kehangatan selain Wonnie yang membuatnya untuk tetap kuat.

Donghae memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan sebaik-baiknya. Ia selalu menemani Kibum kemanapun Kibum ingin. Ia ingin memastikan perasaan aneh yang selalu menyelimutinya tiap kali bersama dengan Kibum. Di matanya, Kibum adalah kembaran Hyukienya.

Faktanya, ia tidak bisa melupakan Hyukienya. Begitu munafik. Mempermainkan perasaan Kibum yang telah disakiti oleh Hyungnya. Ia kembali membayangkan Hyukienya masih hidup.

Kyuhyun menjalani aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Namun hati tak bisa dibohongi, walau ia sebal dengan godaan Wonnie tiap hari di rumah sakit ia merasakan perasaan hangat di seluruh tubuhnya. Bagaikan candu yang bisa membuatnya sakit luar biasa tatkala ia tak merasakan lagi.

Walau ia tahu, ia dipermainkan. Dimanfaatkan. Namun ia bahagia dengan kebohongan yang diciptakan Wonnie dan ditutupi olehnya. Ia ingin merasakan kebahagiaan sesaat yang memabukkan itu.

Sedangkan Wonnie menyambut antusias dengan keakraban Kibum dan Donghae. Ia juga sadar dengan sikap Kibum yang menghindarinya, namun berpura-pura semua tetap normal. Ia tak peduli dengan keinginannya. Baginya, kebahagiaan dongsaengnya adalah nomor satu. Dan dengan memenuhi kebahagiaan dongsaengnya, ia akan diakui oleh dunianya bahwa ia adalah Choi Siwon. Bukan lain.

Adakah perasaan tulus yang mengalir dari seorang Choi Siwon? Tak jahatkah ia mengorbankan segalanya demi eksistensinya? Apakah semua senyum dan tawa yang selama ini ia sodorkan adalah kepalsuan bermutu tinggi? Apakah hatinya telah mati?

Tapi dibalik semua topeng yang menutupi fisik dan hatinya itu, terdapat denyut sakit yang tak bisa ia uraikan. Denyut aneh yang ia rasakan ketika semuanya berjalan sesuai rencananya. Tatapannya sayu ketika melihat senyum tulus dari orang-orang yang telah ia tipu. Ia iri.

Dan diantara mereka berempat merasakan sakit yang sama sekaligus bahagia. Hal yang wajar dalam timbal balik penipuan atas mereka sendiri. Pada dasarnya, semua sama-nol besar. Mereka tak mendapatkan kebahagiaan ataupun kepedihan, yang ada hanyalah kehampaan. Kehampaan yang menyesaki atmosfer mereka.

Menyedihkan.

Tak adakah yang mampu jujur terhadap dirinya sendiri? Memutuskan rantai yang membelenggu mereka, menahan kaki mereka untuk melangkah ke depan. Mencari titik dimana oksigen berlipat ganda. Ah, sialnya tak ada yang berani. Mereka merasa siap dengan konsekuensi masing-masing. Bodoh.

000

"Kabar buruk, Wonnie!" seru Kyuhyun tiba-tiba ketika ia sampai diruangan Wonnie. Wonnie yang sibuk dengan menulis menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, tersenyum kecil kearah Kyuhyun.

"Tenangkan dulu dirimu, Kyunie," nasihat Wonnie lembut. ia membimbing Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sofa ruangannya. Memberikan segelas air putih yang langsung dihabiskan Kyuhyun dalam satu teguk.

"Nah, sekarang kau cerita apa yang terjadi hingga membuatmu seperti ini." Ucap Wonnie mempersilahkan, Kyuhyun menatap kedua bola mata Wonnie sekilas lalu mendesah.

"Mata yang akan kita pakai rusak, Wonnie. Sedangkan mencari stok mata yang baru sangat sulit," jelas Kyuhyun menghentikan senyum yang semula terpasang manis di bibir Wonnie. Raut serius terlihat jelas membuat Kyuhyun sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Jadi maksudmu, Kibum kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan cahayanya lagi?" Kyuhyun mengangguk terpaksa. Tak sengaja Wonnie memecahkan gelas kosong yang ia genggam sebelumnya. ia kembali terjatuh dari duduknya, badannya bergetar hebat membuat Kyuhyun panik.

"Wonnie-ah! Gwenchanayo?" tanya Kyuhyun panik, Wonnie menatap wajah Kyuhyun dan mulai tersenyum tipis. Bulir keringat membasahi kemejanya.

...

"Tuhan, terima kasih karena kau telah mengabulkan permintaanku,"

TBC

Sekarang author bales deh review chingu (ya berasa terkenal, plak!)

Won: ASAP! gomawoyo pujiannya.. :D

blackjackslove: yosh! WONKYU SHIPPPERRRR~ XD

wahwah, ajaran sesat nih diakhir review chingu,, XD

: super ASAP!

Lee Soo Hyun: ini update, ASAP?

Tea TiYa: iya tuh Siwonnie T. E. G. A. ! (plak! Kamu authornya). Flashback Kyuhae? Jadiannya Wonkyu? Kalo Wonkyu saya skip tapi kalau Kyuhae saya pikir" lagi

Lady hee hee: makasih! (deep bow), kita lihat saja nanti.. :D

evilfishy: percakapan appa sama Siwon diskip (sengaja) langsung ke memori Siwon waktu eommanya meninggal. Dulu Hae itu suka ngedrop (pingsan, sesak nafas) kalo bahas Hyukkie. Eh, malah lagi..

amelchan: GOMAWOYOO~ #deep bow

Park Minnie: kita lihat saja nanti.. kekekekeke~

Nao-chan: ASAP kah?

fujoshipper cweety: ASAP! Mana duitnya? Kok duit barbie (bakar PSP kyuhyun)

P.S: capek juga author bilang ASAP, takutnya sekolah author kebakaran (onlen di sekolah XD)

mungkin setelah part 6 release saya agak lemot updatenya karena author belum nulis chapter selanjutnya -0-"

jadi doain tugas-tugas, ulangan-ulangan, remidi-remidial (plak! buka aib) hilang dari pandangan author.. T~T

review pleasee~ ;D


	7. Chapter 7

"Wonnie? Cepatlah sadar, jeongmal mianhae," lirih seorang namja kurus dibalik kaca ICU pada tengah malam. Kedua matanya memerah karena air matanya yang tak berhenti mengalir. Hatinya mencelos, seandainya ia tak meminta permohonan mengerikan itu kepada Tuhan pasti orang yang ia kasihi tak mungkin terbaring disana. Hingga sistem otomatis di tubuhnya seperti bernafas saja perlu dibantu oleh masker oksigen. Tapi semuanya telah terjadi, ia tak bisa memutar balikkan waktu.

"Wonnie-ah, saranghae~" lirihnya lagi sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan terseok-seok meninggalkan ICU.

000

"_Annyeong," salam seorang bocah kecil sembari membuka pintu besar depan rumahnya. Ia langsung melepaskan sepatu pelanginya kesukaannya lalu diletakkan di rak sepatu dekat pintu. Wajah seriusnya ketika melepaskan sepatu sungguh lucu dan polos._

"_Wah-wah-wah, siapa yang baru datang ini?" tanya seorang ahjussi dibelakang bocah itu. Sontak, si bocah memutarkan kepalanya kemudian bola mata cokelatnya membulat sempurna menatap sosok ahjussi itu._

"_Appa! Naega bogoshippoyo, appa!" seru bocah kecil itu kegirangan. Ia berlari menghampiri appanya lalu memeluk kedua kaki appanya erat-erat. Appanya tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah polah putranya yang lucu itu. Kemudian beliau berjongkok, berusaha menyamai tinggi putranya._

"_Nado bogoshippo, Wonnie. Appa tak bertemu sehari denganmu rasanya seperti seminggu saja," balas appanya membelai rambut pendek putranya- Wonnie. Wonnie memejamkan matanya sembari tersenyum, menikmati setiap belaian appanya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia membuka matanya kembali, lalu cepat-cepat membuka selempang tas kulitnya. Dan kini yang ada digenggamannya terdapat buku gambar, jari-jari mungilnya membuka halaman per halaman di buku tersebut hingga akhirnya berhenti tepat ditengah-tengah halaman._

"_Appa, tadi di sekolah Wonnie menggambar appa, eomma dan Wonnie. Lalu songsaenim memuji gambaran Wonnie, kata beliau gambaran Wonnie paling bagus diantara yang lain," jelas Wonnie bersemangat disertai senyuman lima jarinya. Appanya menatap lekat-lekat sebuah gambaran seorang ahjussi berjas hitam dengan dasi merah marun, ahjumma dengan rok panjangnya lalu seorang bocah dengan baju biru dan celana krem ditengah-tengahnya. Semuanya tersenyum bahagia._

"_Kerja bagus, Wonnie. Appa bangga padamu, kau memang jagoan appa!" ujar Appanya tulus, kemudian ia menggendong putranya menuju dapur dimana istrinya berada._

"_Chagiya! Coba lihat gambaran jagoanku! Bagus sekali," seru appa Wonnie kepada istrinya. Istrinya yang sibuk memasak mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat lalu tersenyum._

"_Jinjjayo? Coba eomma lihat!" pinta eomma Wonnie, dengan senang hati Wonnie menyerahkan kepada eommanya. Eommanya tersenyum kecil lalu berubah jadi seringaian. Begitu mengerikan._

"_Gambaran buruk seperti ini memang pantasnya dihancurkan. Jadi kau tak bisa menyalahkan Hae yang telah mencoretnya, arra?" _

.

Klep.

"Wonnie, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Kyuhyun yang duduk disamping ranjang Wonnie. Wonnie terdiam tak menjawab, kedua bola matanya sibuk membiasakan cahaya yang menyilaukan pandangannya yang semula gelap total. Setelah terbiasa, ia melirik wajah Kyuhyun yang sedikit sembab dan berkantung.

"Kau tak tidur, eh?" serak Wonnie berusaha tersenyum, bahkan terkekeh kecil. namun sia-sia saja, suaranya teredam oleh masker oksigen yang membantunya bertahan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika namjachinguku tak sadar selama 3 hari? Begitu lelahkah kau hingga hibernasi selama itu?" seru Kyuhyun kesal membuat Wonnie kembali tertawa.

"Mianhae, jika aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku terlalu menikmati mimpi indahku," balas Wonnie. Kyuhyun yang semula cemberut sebal mulai menunjukkan raut penasaran. Tampaknya ia tertarik terhadap pernyataan Wonnie.

"Mimpi? Mimpi apa?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung ke pokok permasalahan. Wonnie tersenyum tipis. Sedikit menyiratkan rasa sedih di kedua bola matanya.

"Aku bermimpi tentang masa kecilku, saat aku masih TK tepatnya. Songsaenim memuji gambaranku yang jelek," Wonnie tertawa kecil lalu terbatuk-batuk ringan. Tersedak oleh kepekatan oksigen yang dihirupnya. Kyuhyun yang semula ikut tertawa berubah panik.

"Wonnie gwenchanayo? Kau masih bisa bernafas? Coba hirup pelan-pelan oksigennya," tanya sekaligus perintah Kyuhyun, Wonnie menurut. perlahan ia kembali menemukan ritme nafasnya.

"Lihat, bahkan oksigen saja yang katanya mampu mempertahankan kehidupan manusia malah ingin membunuhku," Wonnie kembali tertawa oleh ucapannya barusan, Kyuhyun terdiam. Tak ikut tertawa, kedua bola mata cokelatnya menatap serius Wonnie.

"Ada apa? Apa aku tampak aneh diatas ranjang seperti ini?" tanya Wonnie menerka pikiran Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil tanpa mengurangi kadar keseriusannya.

"Ya, sangat aneh. Sejak kapan kau sering mengalami hal ini? Kenapa kau tak pernah cerita padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun. Tangan putih pucatnya menggenggam tangan kekar yang kini terkulai tak berdaya di atas ranjang putih.

"Eh yah, kurang lebih saat aku berumur 15 tahun. Bukankah dulu kau membenciku, babyKyu? Jadi aku tak punya kewajiban untuk memberitahumu," jawab Wonnie ringan kembali menyindir Kyuhyun yang notabene sangat membenci Wonnie saat menghalangi dirinya mendapatkan Donghae dulu.

"Itu kan dulu, Wonnie! Satu lagi, kenapa kau memanggilku BABYKYU? Namaku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun!" sela Kyuhyun tak terima. Wonnie membelai rambut hitam Kyuhyun lembut, tersirat penuh kasih sayang didalamnya.

"Kau sungguh lucu, BabyKyu. Sudah jelas itu nama panggilan sayangku untukmu," jawab Wonnie. Kyuhyun terdiam, perasaan bahagia itu tiba-tiba membuncah di dadanya. Tampak rona merah yang berpendar di kedua pipinya menimbulkan senyum joker khas Wonnie.

"Kau tampak manis dengan rona merah itu, aku menyukainya," ungkap Wonnie jujur. Kyuhyun tak mampu berkata-kata, ia hanya menundukkan dalam-dalam kepalanya. Berusaha menutupi kedua pipinya yang semakin merona.

.

"Fishy, antarkan aku kembali ke kamarku," pinta Kibum sedikit serak. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat, berusaha menahan laju air matanya yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Donghae yang semula membeku didepan pintu ICU menatap wajah Kibum lekat-lekat.

"Waeyo? Kita barusaja sampai," protes Donghae berpura-pura tak tahu menahu tentang apa terjadi sebenarnya. Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Mendadak kepalaku pusing, Fishy. Antarkan aku pulang atau aku akan pulang sendiri," putus Kibum. Ia membalikkan badannya dan mulai melangkah pergi, namun pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Donghae.

"Baik, aku akan mengantarmu, Bummie-ah," ujar Donghae menurut. Kibum tersenyum sesaat lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dilengan kiri Donghae yang menuntunnya pelan-pelan kembali ke kamarnya.

000

"Annyeong, Bummie-ah? Bagaimana dengan tidurmu, nyenyak?" tanya Kyuhyun berbasa-basi khas dokter pada umumnya. Ditangannya kini terdapat map kecil berisi catatan kesehatan Kibum saat ini. Kemudian ia berdiskusi dengan ganhosa yang ada disampingnya, ganhosa tersebut mengangguk mengerti lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Kibum berdua dalam ruangan besar itu. Mereka terdiam sejenak, saling merasakan atmosfer canggung.

"Kami akan mencarikan donor mata untukmu secepatnya..."

"Tak dicarikan juga tak apa-apa," potong Kibum datar sontak mengagetkan Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo, Bummie-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun tak habis pikir, Kibum membalasnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Kalau kau jadi aku, apakah kau ingin melihat pemandangan yang kau benci dalam seumur hidupmu tiap hari? Kalau aku tentu saja tidak," jawab Kibum ringan, matanya terpejam sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia menyunggingkan senyum pedih. Kyuhyun merasa tersentak, lagi-lagi ia berada di posisi terjepit.

"Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu, Bummie-ah. Ada pasien yang belum kuperiksa," pamit Kyuhyun sebelum beranjak pergi. Ia tak mungkin melawan ucapan terakhir Kibum yang begitu menyindirnya.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Wonnie-ah," pesan Kibum yang dibalas oleh anggukan kecil Kyuhyun.

Nyut.

Denyut sakit itu kembali mendera dada kiri namja bertubuh atletis itu. Ia mendengar semua percakapan antara Kyuhyun dan Kibum dibalik pintu ruangan inap Kibum. Tubuhnya merosot perlahan lalu memukul kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Babo, babo, babo, Wonnie!" batinnya membodohi diri sendiri. Tak sadar dari kejauhan terdapat Donghae yang terpaku menatap tingkah dirinya.

...

"Kau benar-benar tak ingin menjenguk hyungku, Bummie-ah?" tanya Donghae lembut sembari mengelus-elus puncak kepala Kibum. Kibum menggeleng cepat.

"Wonnie mungkin tak membutuhkanku, bukankah disana sudah ada Kyunnie yang selalu menunggunya?" balas Kibum bernada riang. Donghae terdiam, menatap serius Kibum.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh menyukai hyungku ya?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba. Kibum membeku sesaat, ia berusaha menelan air ludahnya dengan susah payah. Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tangan putih milik Kibum.

"Apa benar-benar tak ada secuil rasa untukku, Bummie-ah?" tanya Donghae lagi setelah menghela nafas pendek. Kibum melotot kaget kearah namja penyuka ikan ini.

"Maksudmu, Fishy? Aku tak mengerti sama sekali," tanya Kibum ragu-ragu. Donghae tersenyum, kedua matanya menatap lekat-lekat manik hitam milik Kibum. Kemudian ia tarik tangan kiri Kibum, berusaha mencium punggung tangannya.

"Jika kau mengizinkan, aku ingin menggantikan posisi hyungku di dalam hatimu," ungkap Donghae.


End file.
